Centripital Wiki
Welcome to the Centripital Wiki Welcome to the Centripetal Wiki. Here is the center hub for the entire Centripetal lore. Players are encouraged to add and alter lore articles and create their own stories within the lore here, as well as characters and items. If anyone is ever lost or in the dark about certain aspects of the lore they can come here and read about what has happened. I will also be trying to keep detailed minutes of each RP session here, so that people who miss a session and need to catch up on what happened can visit the wiki and read the Session Minutes page. The Plot Set in the year 2099, a series of wars and political strife in the mid 21st century has drastically destabilized the world and how it works. A series of borderline apocalyptical events such as nuclear detonations across the Pakistan-India countries, civil war in east Asia and economic downturns in the Americas allowed a severe change of power, and caused the economic disparities to grow even wider. Now the poverty line is higher than it ever was before. Most people struggle under the jackboot of bloated private enterprises and strict government surveillance. The mass of modern men lead lives in quiet desperation and ill content, and go to the graves often hungry for a better life. Technology has allowed humanity to see things that no one should see, and do things no one should be able to, for it's betterment and it's detriment. Crime is now the major source of income, and the most common way to make a quick buck. The small 1% of rich elites and oligarchs constantly require a steady flow of criminals willing to get their hands dirty on their behalf. Broken laws is what keeps the higher man afloat, and serves as well to exploit and subjugate the downtrodden to a more and more extreme degree. You are one such criminal. An individual who, unpleased by the boring day to day struggles of office drones and factory work, has turned to crime in order to keep themselves housed and fed. Whether it be through violence, thievery or tax evasion you've been thrust forth into a world of lies and deceit. Trust little, and take risks: Now is the time for action. ~~~ The RP will start within the Chicago Sprawl. A large super-city, the second largest in the United States, and home to the worst criminal hub in the world. Dozens of gangs vie for territory in South Side and in the northern parts of the city a super turbo economy and frequent, fast paced business models clear the way for a rebirth in more organized crime as well as a militarized police force too keep it isolated from outside forces. You are a criminal. Whether it be an Razor Girl/Boy, smuggler or just a drug dealer. You are considered the lowest of chummers and the most punkish of individuals. Regarded as a lost generation among your peers, muck eaters from the ghettos and slums. Your only concern is the day-to-day survival of a criminal enterprise. Character Creation Character creation in Centripital follows a more organized, structured pattern similar to other RPG or tabletop games. This is because we want to emphasize a more desperate and chaotic situation where characters will have to improvise and will often not have the resources they require to complete certain tasks. In other Cyberpunk RPs I've run, lots of characters are usually highly trained professionals with millions of ¥'s with of augments and equipment. This is an attempt to curb that over-indulgence. The character creator page can be found here. Tips - The Cyberpunk genre this is set in is a diminutive subgenre of Noir fiction that emphasizes "high tech, low life" sci-fi. Or, in another words, a world where technological advancement has allowed human beings to achieve wondrous things but overpopulation and economic trends have created a situation where most people cannot afford to utilize the technology available fully. Keep this general trend in mind when creating lore. - The RP will be done in arcs/seasons, and characters are changed out at the end of each arc for an entirely new adventure. - No surprise at this point but it will be said: Actions taken in one arc or "season" will effect the following ones. Lighting half the world on fire will make the following seasons much more difficult, and killing people or even enemies unnecessarily will make it harder to survive in the future. - If you miss a session, see the Session Minutes page to see a brief account of what happened last time there was an RP. Latest Activity Category:Browse